A video conference may be a conference that allows two or more conferencing devices to interact via video and audio transmissions. The video conferencing uses telecommunications of audio and video to bring people at different sites together for a meeting. This may include a conversation between two people in private offices (e.g., point-to-point) or involve several sites (e.g., multi-point) with more than one person in large rooms at different sites. Besides the audio and video transmission of meeting activities, videoconferencing can be used to share documents, computer-displayed information, and whiteboards etc.
The conferencing devices may display different types of media content using various graphic user interface (GUI) windows. For example, some GUI windows might be used to display video images of participants in the video conference, one or more GUI windows might be used to display presentation (e.g., slides, whiteboard) in the video conference. Generally, the participants' video images and presentation are displayed side by side. If a participant uses a personal computer or a laptop to anticipate the conference, the participant can view the video images and the presentation in separate windows and all are of reasonable size and good quality.
However, in some situations, the participant has to use a mobile phone with a relatively small size screen to participate in the conference. The size of the display of the mobile phone is small as compared with the size of personal computers or laptops. As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile phone 100 has a display device 110. The display device 110 displays the presentation in the GUI window 113 and video images of, for example, two participants in the GUI windows 111 and 112. Since the size of the display device 110 is relatively small, displaying when the video image of the participants and the presentation are displayed on the display device 110 of the mobile phone 100, the participant who is using the mobile phone 100 cannot see the video images and the presentation with reasonable sizes (e.g., the video images and the text of the presentation are too small to see). As a result, the user experience is decreased.